Death and His Deity
by XXmeaXX
Summary: When Annabeth dies then goes back to the new world she meets someone down there. But what happens when she keeps seeing him again and again then confronts him, will it be for the better or worse? Will Annabeth be the cause for the downfall or the savior in the realm she visits? This is an AU and this is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **This is my first story and I have to give my rights to Rick Riordan and Meg Cabot for helping inspire this piece of fanfiction. This is an AU. Please read and review so that I may continue this.**

Chapter 1- Annabeth:

The cold black place still haunts me in my dreams. The one thing I can't get out of my mind are those sickening sea- green eyes full of pain, hurt, longing, and passion. It burdens me not to know what is wrong with him and I don't even know his name. All that I felt when I arrived at the ocean side alone was loneliness until I saw the mess of black hair and sea- green eyes walking towards me. Our eyes lock green on grey, what I didn't notice was that he was now standing in front of me. Next thing I knew his arm was wrapped around my waist. We didn't even talk to one another, not one exchange of words. Then I was sitting up in a hospital bed. I noticed a note in my hand and I was wearing a sea- greenish blue diamond necklace.

The note said:

 _Don't take this necklace off it helps protect you._

I haven't taken the necklace off since. That was a year ago when I was 16 now I'm 17. But a year ago when I was 16 I almost drowned to death. Although through the past year I have seen him at my school, Goode High in New York, outside my apartment, and when I'm out and about. I have lost all my friends and family because they think I'm crazy when I tell them about the mystery guy when none of them can see him. That is why I live on my own in an apartment and get a million dollars every two months. I know that sounds like a lot nut my parents are rich. When I do see him again I'm going to confront him to why he is stalking me.

Percy:

I can't seem to get her out of my mind since we made eye contact. At the time I was doing my Death Deity duties, the one I was doing then was making sure the lost dead aren't lost anymore. I know it may sound cruel that has been my job and always will because I didn't get to pick it. I think it just happened because of what I had done when I was alive in the 1800's after my mom, Sally, was murdered. Don't worry I look 18 because I am but I do NOT look like an old man what so ever. I will always look that way because I have been frozen in time at this age so in other words I'm immortal.

When I made eye contact with the girl I saw the most startling but brilliant stormy grey eyes, perfect pink lips that I wanted to kiss so badly, and the most amazing blonde hair with princess curls that I wanted to run my fingers through. I knew I was walking towards her but she didn't care neither of us broke the gaze until I was standing right in front of her. I put my arm around her waist and teleported her and I to the real world so she is alive once again and her soul has found its place but I also left a note and my mother's necklace with her. The necklace will protect her from the things she fears most but also leaving it on means she trusts it, right?

I have been lurking to wherever she goes but also doing my job for the past year. But I think she has noticed. I always wonder if she has seen me if she would ever confront me but I know nothing about her.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

I hand write then type up all of my chapters so I put lots of time into these. I would appreciate a review or so and some suggestions. Again the rights belong to Meg Cabot and Rick Riordan. This is also a way longer chapter. Last chapter was more of an introduction.

Chapter 2- Percy:

After I had finished my rounds I was going to see her. I think I may actually talk to her this time. How should I talk to her? If she sees me will she freak out? Percy stop asking questions, I was telling myself. I do know that I can't stand watching her anymore.

I teleported myself to her apartment, it is one of the perks of being a Death Deity. With me being one I can teleport anywhere I think with the snap of my fingers, I am immortal, anything I need or want will appear by the Fates. The Fates are people of the greater good, doing what is best for everyone. There are also the Furies that want to take my realm down as well as me. They are the the things or people who do badly in the world.

Annabeth:

"Knock!"

"Knock!"

"Knock!"

I heard on my apartment door. I didn't think that was strange thinking it was my pizza I had ordered about thirty minutes ago.

There standing in front of me was a mop of messy midnight black hair, those star grazing sea- green eyes, perfect lips that I was staring at.

I ushered him into my apartment.

"Hello, my name is Percy, Percy Jackson."

Before I introduced myself there was another knock on the door. Before I could answer the door Percy told me to back a bag. I started shoving the things I would need into my grey Nike duffel bag. I grabbed my favorite sweats, jeans, hoodie, toothbrush and toothpaste, and some more important stuff. I was hearing a struggle as I walked out of my bedroom.

Percy hooked his arm around my waist, which felt so right it sent tingles up and down my body, it felt so amazing I closed my eyes and enjoyed the bliss. When I opened my silverish grey eyes, again I saw him and the room we were in. The room was a bedroom; it had Greek architecture which I thought was amazing. When I took another look around I saw a couch, a window with an amazing view of a lake, a few shelves and dressers, and a bed.

As I was seeing everything and I comprehended it everything went black.

Percy:

I saw as she started to fall back after she took a good look around the almost as if she were analyzing it. She fainted. I ran and caught her then set her on the bed. I went to wet a cloth to put on her head. After I realized thinking back to what happened.

Flashback:

 _I introduced myself then there was knock on the door. I told her to pack a bag, so when she came back after I took care of the Furie then I wrapped my hand around her waist, which felt so right it sent sparks through my body. I teleported us out of there as another Furie came through the door. She looked around my room with awe in her eyes then she fainted._

I was eating dinner when she walked in to the dining room. She looked around, almost analyzing everything, until her gaze fell on me. She didn't leave my gaze we were staring at each other while she was walking closer to me.

"Hello, my name is Annabeth, Annabeth Chase."

"Where am I?"

"You are in my realm, others call it Hell, or the Underworld. " I replied like it was no big deal.

"Would you like something to eat?" I offered.

She thought for a moment then replied with," Is it going to be like Persephone and Hades in Greek mythology if I eat the food of the Underworld I have to live here?"

"I am going to be honest Annabeth, no it doesn't work like that." I answered but in all truth I had no idea.

She sat down with me and asked why I was stalking her.

"What's stalking?" I questioned.

Annabeth went into a long lecture about what stalking was. I honestly wasn't sure about what stalking was but apparently lots of things have changed sense I died. I learned that it was watching someone from a distance for a period of time and that it was illegal.

Annabeth:

I woke up on a bed and almost freaked out then remembered I had fainted. I got up and walked down a hallway that led to a dining room with Percy eating dinner. I formally introduced myself. I asked him where I was and he said I was in the Underworld but I knew I wasn't dead this time. Percy invited me to eat with him in whom I thought about it and asked if it was like the Persephone and Hades myth in Greek mythology and he said no.

I sat down and asked why he was stalking me while I was eating because I was starving. When he asked what stalking was I was dumbfounded and had to lecture him about it.


	3. Update

Author's Note:

It is summer for me and I'm off school! YES! Sadly summer is the most busy time for me so i will not be able to update often. I will be outdoors and travling with my family. I will update as much as possible. During school is when I have tons of free time. Again sorry but i will update as much as possible. Please give some feedback on what i need to work on and what you want to read in my fanfiction I am open to ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

 **I think this is the longest chapter yet! It took a while to write but I hope you like it. School is almost out in 2 days which are half days. The summer I am super busy so expect less activity but I will post as much as possible. Read and review please and thank you.**

Chapter 3- Percy:

We went back to my room and I explained what I was. I was expecting that question but not the next one. Annabeth asked what I had done to become a Death Deity. I ended up spilling my life story with my mouth. I was really hoping to avoid that for a long time.

"My father died in a shipping accident 1800's when I was born. I lived with my widowed mother, her name was Sally. When I came home from work at the age of 16 I saw my mother on the floor in a pool of blood."

I heard Annabeth gasp but I continued with my story.

"I knew then and there my mother was murdered. I started to steal and murder myself with my two cousins who are also Death Deities, Thalia and Nico, because they came home to the same sights their families murdered. I did these things with no mercy especially if someone ticked us off until one day us, ourselves were brutally killed."

I looked down disappointed in myself as if I were telling this to my mother.

Annabeth was silent for a moment, but instead of calling me a monster like I thought she was going to; she said "That doesn't change my judgment of you."

Annabeth:

I was taken aback because of Percy's story. He murdered people and stole things I could only be mortified. Words like monster, killer, and dangerous were running through my mind. I still couldn't think those thoughts without thinking about what he has done for me. I couldn't change my judgment of him.

"You told me your life story, now let me tell you mine."

I was mentally scolding myself for so open already but I decided to tell his I might as well share mine.

"My mom left my dad after I was born. When I was seven my dad remarried, I got an evil stepmom her name was Susan. She hated me so she treated me poorly and abused me. About a year later I got twin brothers, Bobby and Matthew, who sided with my stepmom. Soon enough my entire family turned against me abusing me and treating me poorly. I ran away but I had to go back because I had nowhere to go."

"That's tragic, way worse than my story." Percy said having a pained expression on his face.

"There's more." I said with a sigh.

"I soon heard about a summer camp called Camp Half- Blood. Chiron, the owner of the camp took me in every summer so he was basically my father figure. The camp became my sanctuary, but the year I became 16 I was too old to go to the camp so I had to stay home with my wicked family. That summer Helen pushed me into our pool and held me under until I drowned. When I woke up I was here in the Underworld, until you found me and I guess returned me to the land of the living. I then lost all my friends when they heard I had died and come back as well when I described the place I went which is here, in the Underworld, so they thought I was crazy. I started to keep things to myself after that. My family still saw me distraught like something was bothering me so I had to tell them about me seeing you and the Underworld. They thought I was crazy too. I soon moved to New York, and now I'm here with you. " I finished up my life story of how messed up it is.

"You know I feel kind of bad now, making people think you're delusional." Percy said in a sincere tone.

"In all honesty it showed who all my real friends were, because if they were true they would've cared or not have left me." I said looking down at my feet slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry to cut this short but I have got to get to work… But feel free to explore or do whatever as long as you don't cause trouble or go down to the lake." Percy said in an utterly calm voice that was so… so… dreamy. Annabeth what in the world are you thinking. You just met your stalker and he took you to the Underworld, the logical part of my brain said. I pushed those thoughts out of my head.

After I finished eating I got up to find the bathroom. Once I found it in a little off from the bedroom I went in. I was in awe, there was a white marble countertop with a sink, a Jacuzzi/ bubble bath, a shower that was like a waterfall but gentle, and lastly the toilet that matched the countertops. I decided to take a shower because it would be quicker. It was the best shower I had taken, it was so relaxing. Hhhmmm, I bet I could get used to this lifestyle. Anyways I went to look for my duffle bag with my sweats in it but I couldn't find it. I soon stumbled upon a closet, half was filled with Percy's clothes and the other half had beautiful grey and sea- green dresses, that complimented my eyes as well as Percy's, but all the dresses were all my size. There were some sweaters too; I picked up a sea- green floor length dress and a green sweater.

Once I had that on I went to explore this Underground palace. When I was walking down the hallway I saw a guy with jet black hair wearing all black making out with a guy a guy that had sunshine blonde hair wearing jeans and a white T- shirt. I was so in shock I screamed. They turned to me bug eyed but I saw that the guy dressed in all black had dark brown almost black eyes and the guy with the blonde hair had blue eyes. They walked over to me brought me to what was the kitchen.

After I was in the kitchen and looked around I saw Percy and walked over to him. Everyone was looking at us but my gaze didn't leave Percy's. He wrapped his arm around my waist introducing me as the guest. He then proceeded to point at the other people in the room. He pointed to a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes which he introduced as Thalia, the guy next to her with dirty blonde hair, clouded blue eyes, and a scar running across his face was Luke, Thalia's mate. The next guy was the one who wore all black had the black hair, and dark brown eyes was Nico, and the guy with sunshine blonde hair and blue eyes was Will, which is Nico's mate. My guess is that they are gay.

Everybody was looking at us with shocked faces. Once we left the kitchen we headed back to Percy's room.

Percy:

When I introduced my friends and fellow Death Deities, Thalia and Nico (we're cousins), they all had shocked faces. I know I'm going to be teased later. Annabeth and I head back to my room. It looked as if she were thinking.

Once we were in the room I asked what she had thought of them.

"I saw Will and Nico making out when I was exploring." She said with an amused tone in her voice and a smirk on her face.

I let out a slight chuckle.

"That sounds like Nico and Will alright no matter how many times we catch them the still do it." I said with a smirk on my face too.

"Why did your friends have shocked faces when you were introducing me?" Annabeth questioned.

"I have never been so protective over someone before, other than my mom." I said.

Our faces were inches apart now. I decided to close the gap. I was kissing her so passionately and the best part was she was kissing me right back with the same force. We both pulled apart needing air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

 **Yay! Hello everyone summer's kicking off but sadly I've already gotten sun burnt.** **Anyways I have come up with more ideas for other series and a one- shot so the one- shot should be coming soon. I have also been addicted to finishing Sword Art Online and started Death Note. (Both are anime) As well I will try to put more explanation into my writing, but I'm only in middle school going into eighth grade so my writing skills aren't the best but I will try. So thank you Charlee56 for the review and suggestion on how to make my writing better. I will update as much as possible, now to thy story!**

Chapter 4- Annabeth:

It has been one week sense the kiss between Percy and me. I think the most awkward encounter has been between Luke and me. The thing is that Luke and I used to date until one day he just disappeared. They pronounced him dead it was a sorrowful time for me but now that I know he is alive down here and he's with Thalia is kind of disturbing but at least I have Percy.

It seems that Percy is the one that works the most between the three Deities. I get a bit lonely, and when I get lonely my mind tends to wander. When my mind wanders I get into a deep thinking state which can go anywhere. Lately my mind tends to go to the overworld and how my family and ex-friends. Even though they might not care for me I still care for them. I wonder how they're acting because of my disappearance. I wonder if they think I've been kidnapped or committed suicide.

Percy:

Once a hard day of working is through even though it is hard to concentrate on my job with the thought of Annabeth on my mind twenty- four- seven. I am back in our room. I see Annabeth with her perfect blonde princess curls cascading down her back, amazing soft pink plump lips, wearing her long sleeved dark blue cotton dress. I may have been checking her out but didn't seem to notice. When I called her name she didn't respond and her posture and facial expression didn't change.

With that I took it upon myself to snap my fingers in front of her face. She looked around after that a bit shocked.

"What were you thinking about?" I wondered to her.

"Why should I answer that?" She retorted.

"Because I'm your boyfriend," I replied with a cheeky smile.

"Fine," Annabeth said in an annoyed manner.

"There is something I should tell you and I didn't realize and neither did he until a yesterday so don't do anything to him, okay?" She said.

"Okay I promise unless he hurt you." I replied with my curiosity building.

"There is no other way to put this so… Luke and I used to date." Annabeth said.

After I digested the words I looked at her and asked, "Care to elaborate?"

"Okay, so he and I used to date but we don't have feelings for one another anymore because he has Thalia and I have you, but he and I were in a relationship until he just disappeared so he was pronounced dead after awhile because nobody could find him. That is the only pain he caused me but, I'm over it." She said a little rushed.

I thought that over and decided it doesn't affect us.

"I'm fine with it if it doesn't affect us."I replied.

"There is something else bugging you isn't there?" I questioned with all seriousness.

"Yes," she replied quietly.

"I have been thinking when you're gone at work and I wonder how my family is reacting to my disappearance as well as my ex-friends. I know that they abandoned me and they don't care but I still do." She said.

"I can take you there sometime soon possibly." I said although I didn't want to because I wanted her to stay here all to myself. And I know that is a little selfish.

Anonymous:

I watched as they talked but when he said that they might come to the overworld together and check up on us I was almost overjoyed. I may be able to get the dead to finally run over the overworld and cause havoc upon the mortal population. As a bonus I can finally get rid of the main Deity of the three that I have been trying to kill over the years. I even have his mother's soul/ spirit to torture as leverage.

Nobody except the other Furies knows that I am one and the plan is working. Sooner or later I will be found out but hopefully that isn't until it is too late.

 **I know that this chapter is a bit short and is also a bit of a filler chapter. I know where I want the story to go I just have a hard time putting it into words but I fight through the struggle. Anyways please give me any suggestions on ideas and what I need to improve on.**


End file.
